Public safety personnel (for example, first responders, investigators, and the like) responding to an incident may be equipped with video recording devices to document the response to an incident. Video recording devices may also be present in vehicles that are operated by or in which public safety personnel may ride. The videos of an incident may be used subsequent to the incident as evidence in criminal trials or other official investigations or proceedings, or for training purposes.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.